


Caught Up In A Dream

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other characters may be mentioned - Freeform, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rating May Change, Tags May Change, but i'll probably keep them out of character tags, but it won't really be discussed in detail, ravenna's past may be alluded to, same with other relationships, since they won't be the focus of this fic, that's for another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: Snippets of the lives of former resident dickhead Leo Manfred and dizzily confused android Ravenna Howard.





	Caught Up In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing just refuses to let me go, and I need to write about them, okay? I have an 8tracks made for them which I will link to in the end notes.
> 
> I got the name of the chapter by listening to "Fight For Me" from Heathers: The Musical on repeat, don't judge me.

Odd, is how Ravenna would describe it. Pulling out the key to her temporary home, a shiver runs down the android’s back.

Living in a trailer park with a majority of anti-android residents wasn’t exactly ideal, but it’s not like she had anywhere else to go.

Well, that was a lie. She could go to New Jericho, the suburb recently built for her fellow androids outside Detroit. Somehow, however, she felt it would be disingenuous to dare live there. Considering her background - and how implausible it seemed, even now - she wouldn’t exactly fit the bill.

It was as she was slotting the key into the knob that she heard some kind of commotion behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted a man in a beanie talking with one of her neighbors, a packet held visibly in her neighbor’s hand. Even from this distance, she could analyze the contents.

Red Ice. Lovely.

The man in the beanie accepted the packet a little too quickly, near pushing some cash into her neighbor’s hands. They snarled at each other briefly before the neighbor disappeared into his trailer. The man walked down the steps, walking towards what she realized was a rather expensive car.

That was when their eyes met.

Ravenna was sure she’d have stopped breathing, had she needed breath at all. His eyes were boring into hers, widening in what she could only assume was shock and horror. Slowly, she was turning to fully face him. There was a… familiarity. Perhaps she’d seen his face on TV?

Either way, she raised a hand, giving an awkward little wave. He blinked several times, apparently needing to process the wave before catapulting himself forward towards her, nearly getting hit by a taxi on the way.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” She asks, rushing down the steps to get closer. He was nodding, almost gasping for breath for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” He finally says, waving a hand. He straightens before looking at her, and she realizes where she’s seen him from. How could she forget, after all, it had been all over the news.

Leo Manfred, the son of Carl Manfred. She’d even bought a few of Carl’s paintings, back when… Well, that didn’t matter. He’d gotten out of rehab around the time the Android Rights Act was signed into being. From what the tabloids reported, he allegedly had an extremely strenuous relationship with Markus, the leader of the revolution.

“So, uh, you didn’t see that, did you?” He asks, an undefinable edge to his voice. Her brows furrow a moment, but she fights the instinct to tilt her head. It was a habit she’d used before, but now she refused it. It helped her remember what she truly was.

“See what?” She asks in return. The tension disappears from his shoulders.

“Uh… nothing, nothing at all,” His stare becomes intense for a moment. She felt quite akin to a specimen under a microscope. “So, uh, what’s your name?”

She opens her mouth to answer, but another taxi appears, it’s doors opening. They frown in unison, and Ravenna would have laughed at the ludicrousness were it not for her remembering that her key was still in her door.

Instead, she gave him a wave, and made her way back to her trailer, unlocking the door and disappearing inside. And if she looked out the kitchen window to watch him leave just a little too long, well…

Who would blame her?

**Author's Note:**

> 8tracks for these two dorks: [x](https://8tracks.com/greeniethefrigid/caught-up-in-a-dream)


End file.
